


Watch My Heart Burn

by CynSyn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Humanity (Good Omens), Community: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Inspired by Billie Eilish, Love, M/M, POV Alternating, Please Don't Copy to Other Sites, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens), Song: Watch (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: A path of Aziraphale and Crowley's thoughts from the Bandstand to after the Ritz, for a Guess The Author Challenge.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Watch My Heart Burn

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Burn," and the word count was around 500 words. More than 400, less than 600.
> 
> Inspired by [Watch by Billie Eilish.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0jmgLaNL-Y)

_Lips meet teeth and tongue.  
I never imagined the smell of smoke could hasten the beat of a heart previously held still.  
Breathe it in.  
Are you frightened?  
That’s all right. I am, too._

Aziraphale worried the ring on his hand, thinking about the conversation he just tried to have with Gabriel. Was it truly too much to ask that the Earth, and everyone still on it, be spared? He had been stationed on Earth all this time as a guardian. It was his _duty_ to protect the humans, wasn’t it? There didn't need to be a war.

The Archangels had been telling him since before time began that they cared. They were beings of love, for Heaven’s sake, he thought. Of course they cared. It was all part of the Great Plan.

But why did it have to feel so fake?

 _I don’t want to watch everything I love burn_.

If Crowley could have gone to sleep, he would have been by now. As it was, all he could think about were the last words he might ever hear from Aziraphale.

_“It’s over.”_

But it couldn’t be. Not yet. Crowley needed a distraction.

“You may be a capable enough liar to convince _yourself_ , Angel,” Crowley muttered aloud in the flickering light of the theater as he blew his cheeks out in a frustrated huff, “But you’ll never convince me.”

_I know you still love me as much as I love you._

Aziraphale leaned against the wall where the Archangels left him. He felt smaller, angrier, and hurt. Dejected and despairing, a broken angel returned to the bookshop for one more try before the end.

_4004_ , Crowley thought as he entered the combination on his safe. _I still remember that. Heaven sent a present my way._

The memory of Aziraphale’s laugh steadied Crowley’s hands as he poured the precious Holy water. He needed to get through to the other side of this obstacle. He had to get back to Aziraphale to propose that he come away with him, one more time, before the end.

_I’m coming back to you, Angel._

Aziraphale’s heart sank. There was no discussing reason, and no waiting this out. There were two paths left. One led to war, and the other to Crowley. Aziraphale picked up the phone.

_What was that noise?_

Crowley ran into the bookshop, his heart burning hotter than the fires flicking out of the windows. A blast of water knocked him from his feet. As he sat, all alone in both the world and in the water, surrounded by soot, flame, and ash, he remembered his last words to Aziraphale.

_“I won’t even think about you!”_

Crowley needed a drink.

_Crowley_!

Aziraphale watched the car burn with a relief overlapping another feeling that had blossomed in the Garden of Eden.

 _Can you feel my love burn?_ Aziraphale thought. _That’s the fire that you started in me, but I wouldn’t let you back. I feel so guilty. I **should** have. I should have **listened** to you._

_But **you knew** you were coming back._

_You knew._

_You **always** knew._

Crowley reached for Aziraphale’s hand on the way to the Ritz, pulling him close.

_Lips meet teeth and tongue.  
My heart beats for him alone.  
If we weren’t meant to be, we wouldn’t be by now.  
See what you want to see, all I need is him right now._

“Angel,” Crowley said softly as he leaned back to look into Aziraphale’s eyes.

The angel smiled before leaning back into his demon once more.

  
_Now you know._  
_Now we’re free._


End file.
